1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to very large rolls of material wound on a core and more particularly to end cap supports for the rolls of material in storage or shipping.
2. Description of Related Art
Continuous rolls of material such as tape, paper, plastic film, fabrics are stored and shipped on central cores or spools around which the material is wound. These rolls may be several feet long and may weigh about 2,000 pounds (jumbo rolls). The core protrudes beyond the outer ends of the material and the protruding core is supported by end caps within a carton, crate or shrink wrap.
At the present time, an end cap is formed from an expanded polystyrene panel which is glued to a wooden sheet. There are several problems with these end caps. The glue sometimes fails so that the foam separates from the wood. The core then rests on the foam which, by itself, is incapable of supporting the weight. The roll then rests on the shipping carton or crate and is difficult to remove. Sometimes the heavy roll shifts during transport and may damage the shipping vehicle or may damage the material on the roll. The polystyrene is not biodegradable and disposal introduces environmental problems. Further, the wooden sheet must be the same size as the polyethylene panel for maximum strength and preparation of the end cap is relatively costly since there is waste in cutting the wooden sheet to the required size. Thus, for economy, the wooden sheet is often smaller than the polystyrene panel and maximum support is not provided.
Thus, there is a need for a less expensive, biodegradable and sturdy end cap which does not fail because of gluing deficiencies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an end cap support for jumbo rolls of material which are sturdy and do not deteriorate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an end cap support which is biodegradable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an end cap support which is less costly than the end cap supports which are presently available.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed, in combination with a jumbo roll of material, wherein the roll is on a central spool having respective ends protruding beyond the roll, an end cap support for each protruding end of the spool. Each end cap support has an opening for receiving the respective protruding end of the spool. Each end cap support has a laminated structure including a central rigid panel and further includes corrugated sheets bonded on each side of the central rigid panel.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed an end cap support system for a roll of material on a core. The core has opposite ends extending beyond the roll of material contacting the end cap system. The system has a pair of end caps. Each end cap has an opening in approximately the center thereof, wherein the opposite ends of the core are received in the respective openings in the end caps. Each end cap has a first portion and an opposite second portion, a center portion being sandwiched between the first portion and the second portion. The first portion and the second portion each are formed of a plurality of layers of corrugated board, the layers being adhered together. The center portion is formed from a rigid material.
In still further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a storage and shipping container for a roll of material wound about a center core. An outer carton has a top, a bottom, a front, a back and two opposite end walls. A pair of end cap supports is provided, each end cap support being disposed adjacent to a respective end wall of the outer carton. Each end cap support has an opening therein. Each end cap has a first portion separated from a second portion. A mid-portion is sandwiched between the first portion and the second portion. The core has a first end and an opposite second end. The first end and the second end of the core protrudes beyond the roll of material. The first end of the core is received in the opening in one of the end cap supports and the second end of the core is received in the opening in the other of the end cap supports. In this manner, the core with the roll of material is supported in the end cap supports within the storage and shipping container.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.